


С отцовского благословения

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Deputy Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Шериф Стилински считает, что его сын попал в беду. В беду плохих отношений. И лучшим помощником в решении этой проблемы для него определенно станет его заместитель, Дерек Хейл.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	С отцовского благословения

— Хейл, зайди ко мне.

Со стороны его заместителя раздалось тихое «черт» и звук опрокинувшегося на стол стаканчика с кофе. Шериф тут же ощутил отголосок чего-то похожего на злобное удовлетворение и мысленно себя одернул. Это все тлетворное влияние сына, не иначе. Но, с другой стороны, когда ты заставляешь нервничать такого здорового на вид детину, как Дерек Хейл, со всеми его мускулами и суровой щетиной — это не может не поднимать самооценку.

Хейл тем временем справился с экспресс-уборкой на своем столе и направился к офису шерифа. Но, даже когда он вошел внутрь и уселся на свободный стул, его взгляд, направленный на севшего на свое место шерифа, остался очень настороженным.

Тому хотелось одновременно смеяться и плакать.

— Дерек, у меня к тебе очень деликатная просьба, — шериф решил сразу выложить все как есть. — И это касается Стайлза. Ты же помнишь Стайлза?

Судя по тому, как Хейл побледнел на пару тонов, он прекрасно помнил не только Стайлза, но и все, что последовало после признания в любви последнего.

— Да... сэр. С ним... что-то случилось?

Шериф осмотрелся по сторонам, больше рефлекторно, чем действительно думая, что их кто-то будет подслушивать, сцепил руки в замок и наклонился вперед. Тут же послышался едва различимый скрип отодвигаемого стула. Шериф вздохнул и обреченно свесил голову вниз. Он прекрасно понимал, что сам виноват в такой реакции Хейла на него. Если дело касалось работы, парню не было равных — его нюху и интуиции можно было только завидовать, но боже ж мой! Уже почти год прошел! Если Хейл в скором времени не прекратит так реагировать на него, то получит принудительное посещение штатного психотерапевта.

Чтобы не доводить до крайностей, шериф и решил подключить Хейла к своему небольшому... расследованию. Ему в любом случае нужен помощник, а Хейл, возможно, оттает, если узнает шерифа получше. И поймет, что тот шутил, когда показательно чистил свой пистолет при каждом вызове Хейла в кабинет.

Ну, процентов на семьдесят шутил.

— Я прошу тебя помочь мне проследить за Стайлзом. Мне кажется, он влип в неприятности.

Бровь Хейла очень характерно поползла вверх.

— Понимаешь, — шериф нервно провел рукой по коротким волосам. — Мне кажется, что он тогда очень близко к сердцу принял всю эту историю с тобой... Ну, с тем, что ему рано встречаться с парнями. Да откуда он даже может знать, что ему парни нравятся, он же еще совсем ребенок! Попробовал сначала хотя бы с девушкой! — Шериф сам почувствовал, что отклоняется от темы, и, прокашлявшись, продолжил. — В общем, несколько дней назад я зашел в его комнату, когда он спал. Надо было взять кое-что. А накануне у нас что-то случилось с отоплением — жарко, как в пустыне. И Стайлз спал в одних трусах, раскинувшись поверх одеяла. Я, честно, уже не помню, когда последний раз видел его не в десяти слоях маек и рубашек. Поэтому не знаю, как долго «это» продолжается.

— «Это»? — переспросил Хейл внезапно осипшим голосом, но шериф едва обратил внимание.

— У него все руки в синяках. И не только руки, — затараторил шериф. — Шея, спина, бедра, ноги... Стайлз весь покрыт синяками, царапинами и засосами, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях, переживая заново тот ужас, который испытал, увидев своего сына.

На какие-то мгновения в кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина.

— Возможно... — неуверенно начал Хейл, старательно подбирая слова. — Стайлза никто ни к чему не принуждал?

— То есть?

— Ну... — весь вид Хейла кричал о том, что меньше всего на свете он хочет озвучивать свои мысли. — Возможно... у него кто-то появился? И Стайлзу нравится немного грубости в... постели?

Под конец он будто уменьшился в размерах, ведь с каждым его словом шериф мрачнел все сильнее и сильнее.

— Мой сын не из таких, — голосом, не терпящих никаких возражений, отчеканил шериф. — Несколько дней назад он ударился мизинцем о тумбочку и потом ныл об этом на протяжении двух часов. Я могу смириться с тем, что Стайлз встречается с парнем. Или очень властной девушкой. Но в любом случае не с тем, кто любит его связывать, приковывать или что там в ходу у этих извращенцев. Поэтому, Хейл, я был бы очень тебе признателен, если бы ты помог мне выследить этого сукиного сына или не очень хорошую девушку и максимально вежливо уговорить прекратить любое общение с моим сыном. О, и забыл уточнить. Надеюсь, у тебя не было никаких особых планов на вечер?

Хейл сглотнул и покачал головой. Не сводя остекленевшего взгляда с чего-то над ухом шерифа.

Ну... он мог с этим работать.

***

Организовывать слежку за собственным сыном было чревато сразу по нескольким причинам. И одна из них — необходимость морозиться в одолженной машине Фреда. Его старенький форд светло-голубого окраса был одним из самых невыразительных и часто попадающихся на улицах города авто. Идеальное место наблюдения в их ситуации в отличие от патрульного краузера. Вот только отопление в машине Фреда не работало уже года два как. И даже в условиях относительно теплой зимы в этом году шериф чувствовал, как постепенно коченеют его конечности. Он уже третий раз растирал руки, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как изо рта вырываются небольшие сгустки пара. Но, что странно, шериф даже не обратил на это свое внимание — Хейла холод словно совсем не волновал. Он каменным изваянием застыл на своем сиденье и не сводил глаз с кафетерия.

Полчаса назад они припарковались за углом небольшого офисного здания, откуда открывался замечательный вид на кафе «У Рекса». Шериф даже не знал, что у них есть такое заведение — Стайлз, как и ожидалось, выбрал местом встречи со своим неизвестным парнем или девушкой практически самые окраины города. Ожидаемо в плане конспирации, но совсем не ожидаемо в том, что здесь было... мило. Внутри кафетерия висели гирлянды, маня разноцветными огоньками зайти внутрь, а между столиками сновали официанты с плюшевыми оленьими рожками на голове. Шерифа внезапно посетила мысль, что Клаудии очень бы понравилось такое место.

Стайлз устроился не так далеко от окна. Его частично закрывали мягкие подушки на подоконниках и сверкающие звезды на окнах, но шериф прекрасно видел, что его сын до сих пор один. С одной стороны это радовало, с другой — хотелось убить того су... нехорошего человека, который заставлял его сына нервно вглядываться в направлении дверей и проверять телефон каждые две минуты.

— Возможно, их встреча все же не состоится? — предположил Хейл, и шериф чуть вздрогнул. В какой-то момент он совсем забыл, что сидит не один в машине.

— Нет, я точно слышал, что Стайлз договорился на девять-тридцать в этом кафе. И если только их со Скоттом общение не перешло на какой-то новый уровень, о котором я предпочел бы не знать, речь определенно шла о свидании.

Стайлз за стеклом откинулся на стуле, растирая лицо руками и снова схватился за телефон. И начал набирать номер. Шериф сразу же напрягся, даже не до конца осознавая, а чего он, собственно, ждет. Но точно не того, что рядом с ним раздастся трель входящего звонка.

Хейл тут же перевел на него испуганный взгляд и, путаясь в собственных пальцах, вытащил свой сотовый.

— Да... Кора. Нет, прости. Меня задержал шериф Стилински. Важное дело. Я сейчас с ним, — отрывисто просипел Хейл и, зажав рукой динамик на телефоне, спросил: — Шериф, я могу?..

— Отойти? Да, конечно. Дела семейные, я понимаю.

Хейл благодарно кивнул и пулей выскочил из машины. Неоформившаяся мысль плясала на краю сознания, и шериф никак не мог поймать ее, хмурясь и отстукивая неопределенный ритм по рулю. Стайлз в кофейне продолжал разговаривать по телефону, и ему точно не нравилось то, что он слышал. Жаль, что нельзя поставить прослушку, она бы сейчас очень помогла.

Но внезапно Стайлз заулыбался, кивая невидимому собеседнику как китайский болванчик, а дверца напротив шерифа открылась, впуская внутрь Дерека.

— Есть изменения? — спросил он, поглядывая в сторону кофейни.

— Не особо.

Стайлз все еще был поглощен беседой, но от былого недовольства не осталось и следа. Теперь уже занервничал шериф. Он никак не мог понять — состоится ли свидание Стайлза или нет. И свидание ли это вообще? Что вообще происходит?

— Сдается мне, сегодня к нему никто не придет, — задумчивый голос Хейла вырвал шерифа из раздумий.

И действительно, Стайлз уже вовсю раскладывал на столе свой ноут и, подозвав официанта с рожками, делал заказ. Или, судя по широкой улыбке и хитрым глазам, активно флиртовал с ним. Флиртовал с ним на протяжении следующих сорока минут, пока был там.

— Надо бы за ним проследить.

— Определенно, — мрачно согласился Хейл.

Шериф порадовался и задумался бы о таком внезапном скачке энтузиазма Хейла, если бы в тот момент его больше не интересовало, где взять жучок и как его незаметно прицепить к своему сыну.

Все только для его блага, конечно же.

***

— Значит, вот «так» выглядят гей-клубы?

Шериф определенно ждал больше перьев и блесток и меньше кожи в стиле байкеров. В целом, за вычетом небольшого количества ярких личностей, присутствующий контингент выглядел слишком обыденным. Словно обычный молодежный рейв, где чуть больше мужчин, а не женщин, да и вместо подростков довольно взрослые люди. Иногда даже слишком взрослые.

Шериф смущенно отвел взгляд. Черт его побери, если внизу, размахивая своей футболкой, не скакал мистер Чан с соседней улицы. У которого он одалживал газонокосилку в прошлом году.

Собственные страхи, что он будет тут белой вороной, теперь казались очень глупыми.

— Я думал, что за ваш срок в полиции вы бывали тут чаще всех. На вызовах, естественно, — тут же, смутившись, добавил Хейл.

— Да. Но чаще всего я не заходил внутрь. А когда заходил, все уже успевали разбежаться.

Хейл согласно кивнул и, передав стаканчик с кофе, сделал глоток из своего. Шерифу стало интересно, где же его помощник умудрился раздобыть неплохой кофе посреди гей-клуба, и он даже почти спросил об этом, но тут внизу, на танцевальной площадке, мелькнула знакомая клетчатая рубашка.

Еще одна загадка последних дней — как Стайлза вообще пропускали в подобном виде. Не то чтобы здесь был очень строгий контроль, но клетчатая рубашка? Серьезно?

— Стайлз здесь, — Хейл тоже заметил его и чуть отошел от перил в тень.

Вряд ли бы Стайлз решил рассматривать верхнюю площадку, обычно там околачивались парочки в поисках уединения. На несколько таких шериф уже успел наткнуться и спугнуть. И он определенно не хотел представлять, что они там себе удумали, заметив вместе с ним Дерека Хейла. Который, судя по всему, был завсегдатаем подобных мест.

То, как кивнул ему на входе охранник, как махнул бармен, когда они проходили мимо — шериф настолько привык видеть Хейла только в полицейской форме, что как-то не задумывался, что у того может быть личная жизнь и какие-то интересы помимо задержания плохих парней и походов в качалку.

Шериф настолько отвлекся на Хейла, что пропустил тот момент, когда Стайлз не только уселся за барную стойку, но и обзавелся компанией. Рядом с ним нарисовался донельзя знакомый парень, примерно одного с ним возраста. Высокий, со светлыми кудряшками и острыми скулами.

— Боже правый, — ошарашенно выдохнул шериф. — Мой сын встречается с Айзеком Лейхи. Неужели это он? Говорят, что дети, перенесшие насилие в семье, чаще практикуют извращения в постели.

Бумажный стаканчик в руке Хейла в один миг смялся и изверг из себя остатки кофе.

— Шериф... Я уверен, что это не Айзек, — через силу выдавил из себя Хейл. — Я с ним знаком. Он встречается с Эллисон Арджент.

К Стайлзу и Айзеку внизу подошел Скотт Маккол. Уж этого-то шериф всегда мог узнать хоть со спины и при отсутствии света.

— С Эллисон, говоришь? — Скепсису в голове шерифа не было предела, так как Скотта уже вовсю целовали. И не кто иной, как Айзек Лейхи.  
— Ну, — прокашлялся Дерек. — Он встречается с Эллисон и Скоттом одновременно. У них там все сложно, — добавил он и отошел еще на несколько шагов назад. И шериф не поспорил бы почему: избегая возможности быть обнаруженным Стайлзом или того, что происходило там внизу.

Шериф тоже не выдержал этого проявления чувств и отвернулся — все же Скотта он знал практически с пеленок. А когда вспомнил, что вроде как должен следить за сыном, и вновь обратил на него свой взгляд, обнаружил, что Стайлз вовсю пошел по рукам! То есть, он просто обнимался сразу с кучей трансвеститов, но для шерифа в данный момент выглядело именно так.

Подозрительный официант на самой окраине города.  
Айзек Лейхи, крутящий роман сразу с двумя.  
Трансвеститы в блестящих платьях и в боа. Очень много трансвеститов.  
И это лишь круг общения Стайлза за последние два дня.

Шериф обреченно вздохнул и приложился лбом о холодную перекладину. Почему-то ему казалось, что все это было лишь верхушкой айсберга.

От осторожного похлопывания по спине в исполнении Хейла стало немного, но легче. По крайней мере, шерифу было на кого положиться.

***

Сложно поверить, но всего неделю назад шериф позвал к себе в кабинет Хейла и попросил помочь в слежке за сыном. За прошедшие дни они вдвоем проявили чудеса ловкости, чтобы узнать, куда пойдет Стайлз (за это отвечал шериф), и как остаться незамеченным (за это отвечал Хейл). И если во время посещения гей-клуба шериф думал, что заведения страннее они уже не посетят, к концу недели оказалось, что ни черта он про Стайлза не знал. Как и про то, сколько, оказывается, в их городе странных и злачных мест. Шерифу даже стало не по себе от мысли, как обычно проводит свой досуг Стайлз в университете. Пусть тот и был всего в двух часах езды от города, и Стайлз приезжал каждые выходные, но студент-первогодка и соблазны большого города — это сочетание слишком ядерное для нервов шерифа.

На какие-то мгновения шериф даже подумал, что Стайлз специально все это делает, но это значило бы, что он все знает. Но если бы Стайлз знал, что шериф следит за ним, он устроил бы дома настоящий разбор полетов, так?

Шериф сомневался уже во всем.

Перед ним с Хейлом лежала целая вереница фотографий тех, с кем все эти дни встречался Стайлз. Либо он за свои рождественские каникулы решил совершить некий марш-бросок, либо это действительно нормальное и обыденное времяпрепровождение для него. Шериф внезапно очень сильно заскучал по тем временам, когда главной проблемой со Стайлзом было вовремя отцепить его от компьютера и заставить пойти спать.

— Я сдаюсь, — шериф обреченно взмахнул руками, и несколько фотографий слетели со стола.

Кажется, на них были татуированная девушка с ирокезом и странными огромными штуками в ушах и новый владелец похоронного бюро в сюртуке и цилиндре. Боже мой, кто вообще сейчас носит цилиндры? А шериф еще считал своего сына ходячей катастрофой от моды.

Хейл мрачно проводил взглядом упавшие бумажки, но поднимать не стал.

— А вы не думали, что у Стайлза все же никого нет? Может, это была разовая... акция. Стайлз же любопытный по своей природе. Он все стремится узнать на себе. Ну... мне так рассказывали в офисе, — всю свою теорию Хейл произнес довольно уверенно, сдувшись лишь в конце. Но уже намного лучше, чем было до этого.

Шериф порадовался, что хотя бы его план «наладить связь с Хейлом» более-менее работал. Взгляд побитой собаки, которую сейчас пнут еще раз, все еще возникал на его лице, но уже реже.

— А что, если... — внезапно пришедшая мысль была настолько ужасна, что шериф на несколько секунд потерял дар речи. — Что, если среди них действительно нет парня или девушки Стайлза? Что, если он ведет беспорядочную половую жизнь? И ему обязательно нужен элемент опасности в его любовниках? В мое время в университетах творились странные дела. Особенно в братствах и сестринствах. Всякое поговаривали. Кто знает, что там сейчас происходит.

Ошеломленный своим открытием шериф замер и всячески пытался сосредоточиться, но, как назло, в голову лезли разнообразные сюжеты, похожие на «Крик», «Пилу» и почему-то «Ведьму из Блэр». Шериф не знал почему. Он понимал, что сейчас его дедукции полицейского очень мешает личная заинтересованность и страхи за сына, но ощущение, что того втянули во что-то страшное, не отпускало.

— Шериф, вы в порядке? Вам принести воды? Или успокоительного? — Хейл в момент оказался рядом, готовый поддержать в любую секунду.

Готовый поддержать.

И направить.

— Дерек, — осторожно начал шериф, окрыленный внезапной гениальной идеей, — ты не против поужинать сегодня у меня дома. Со мной. И Стайлзом?

Хейл замер.

И икнул.

Шериф расплылся в довольной улыбке.

***

Когда-то титулом самого неловкого ужина в жизни шерифа по праву назывался тот, когда он знакомился с родителями своей будущей жены. Тогда благоприятному вечеру очень мешало сразу несколько деталей. Ключевой, пожалуй, был маленький Стайлз в животе Клаудии.

Но сегодняшний вечер явно превосходил тот.

Хейл... Дерек. Дерек сидел прямо, словно боялся сделать лишний вздох, накалывая еду на вилку и пережевывая ее будто на автомате. Стайлз столь же мрачно гонял содержимое своей тарелки из стороны в сторону и усиленно делал вид «я не понимаю, что здесь происходит». Шериф же всячески пытался поддержать беседу, но это было крайне сложно осуществить, учитывая, что кроме него никто особо не хотел разговаривать.

— Стайлз... — произнес шериф, мало понимая, что вообще хочет сказать или спросить. Но тишина слишком давила на уши, а произнести имя сына оказалось самым логичным в данной ситуации. — Может, расскажешь Дереку о своей учебе в университете?

Не только шериф понимал, что сморозил редкостную глупость. Но если Дерек предпочел быть тактичным и отвести взгляд, на лице Стайлза все было написано крупным шрифтом.

— Я не думаю, что офицеру Хейлу будут интересны студенческие будни. Он сам прекрасно все на себе проверял. И не скажу, что прошло так уж много времени, чтобы что-то поменялось. У нас же не такая и большая разница в возрасте.

Если бы они были в мультфильме, над головой шерифа обязательно зажглась бы лампочка.

— Сынок, а ты в курсе, что Дерек стал самым молодым помощником шерифа в истории нашего города? И у него самый большой процент раскрытия преступлений за этот год.

Дерек не выдержал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а брови Стайлза поползли вверх. Почему-то в очень хейловской манере.

— Так, — Стайлз явно решил, что с него хватит, и, встав и швырнув полотенце на стол, указал на кухню. — Мне кажется, на кухне что-то подгорает. И мне определенно не обойтись без помощи моего любимого папы. Сейчас же, — гаркнул он, не наблюдая со стороны шерифа какой-либо активности.

Дерек, благослови его воспитание, сделал вид, что ничего не случилось, и продолжил ужинать.

— Я бы попросил, молодой человек, следить за своим тоном, — попытался было забрать себе ведущую роль в намечающейся беседе шериф, но яростный взгляд Стайлза говорил, что нифига у него не получилось.

— Какого черта там происходит? — Стайлз наступал на него во всех смыслах — эмоциональном и физическом.

Шерифу даже пришлось инстинктивно сделать пару шагов назад.

— Я не...

— Вот только не надо, а?! — прошипел Стайлз, вспомнив, что у них гость за стеной. — Какого черта ты пригласил в наш дом Дерека и принялся его расхваливать передо мной? У вас там что, новый психологический тренинг, направленный на укрепление связей внутри отдела?

— Никаких тренингов, о чем ты, сынок. Дерек просто отличный парень. Ничего странного, что я захотел пригласить его на ужин.

Кажется, шерифу удалось то, о чем мечтала вся школа Бикон-Хиллз и все, кто когда-либо общался со Стайлзом больше пяти минут — он смог заставить его замолчать почти на полминуты. Только его рот открывался словно в беззвучном крике.

— Ничего странного? — Стайлз почти что перешел на ультразвук. — Ты возил его на полигон, где показывал, как офигенно умеешь стрелять по мишеням в движении. Ты постоянно чистил при нем свое оружие, делая совсем непрозрачные намеки, для кого оно. Ты в красках ему описывал, как тебя в детстве отец учил делать чучела, и что ты до сих пор помнишь, как это делать. И что чучело взрослого мужчины не сильно сложнее чучела волка.

— Ни на что я не намекал, — попытался оправдаться шериф, но Стайлз тут же обвинительно принялся тыкать пальцем ему в грудь.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что твой новый помощник невероятно горяч, и что я был бы не против с ним замутить. И что сделал ты? Устроил ему локальный ад!

— Ты был школьником! — возмутился шериф.

— Мне уже почти стукнуло восемнадцать! — вторил ему Стайлз. — И вся инициатива шла от меня, а не от него. Дерек ни черта не сделал, а ты заставил его обходить меня по широкой дуге каждый раз, когда я приходил к тебе в офис.

— И правильно он делал, — на автомате ответил шериф и чуть не ударил себя по лбу. План же в другом! — В общем, признаю. Я был не прав и погорячился.

На «погорячился» Стайлз хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

— Дерек отличный парень. Теперь я это понимаю. Считай, что я даю вам зеленый свет. Буду рад, если ты будешь встречаться с ним, а не с этими твоими... — шериф неопределенно махнул рукой, не сразу заметив, что умудрился второй раз за вечер лишить своего сына слов.

В гостиной все еще одиноко сидел Дерек, что было крайне неучтиво с их стороны, как хозяев дома, но шериф опасался торопить Стайлза. Тем более когда пришлось ему в лоб дать свое благословение. С другой стороны, шериф слабо представлял, как сводил бы этих двоих вместе, учитывая, что он же год назад сделал все возможное, чтобы они и думать не смели друг о друге, а сейчас и вовсе обитали в разных городах. Но шериф был уверен, Дерек Хейл — это лучшая кандидатура в бойфренды для его сына. Надежный, сильный и прекрасно воспитанный. Немного нервный, правда, но только с ним, с шерифом. Дерек точно не один из этих извращенцев, с которыми Стайлз стал общаться в последнее время.

— А ты спрашивал Дерека, хочет ли он встречаться со мной? — голос сына пробился сквозь пелену мечтаний о семейных барбекю и совместных просмотрах матчей плей-офф. Потому что любовью к «Мэтс» Стайлза точно заразил кто-то из его извращенцев. Дерек предпочитал нормальные команды, стопроцентно.

...шериф словно воочию услышал звук разбитого стекла его надежд. Ведь Стайлз прав. Его заинтересованность Дереком Хейлом была очевидна всегда и не вызывала вопросов. Но заинтересован ли Дерек в нем? Шериф не потрудился выяснить это ни год назад, ни сейчас.

Отчаяние на его лице, видимо, достигло каких-то космических масштабов, потому что Стайлз все же взмахнул руками, сдаваясь.

— Ладно, — Стайлз обреченно взъерошил свои отросшие волосы и кивнул в сторону гостиной. — Делаем так. Я сейчас забираю Дерека под каким-нибудь предлогом. Ты идешь смотреть телевизор и не мешаешь нам. Ни сейчас, ни завтра, ни когда-либо еще. И больше никаких угроз и визуальных эвфемизмов, включающих в себя его яички и шарики в дробилке.

— Это были орехи и машинка для лущения, — осторожно поправил сына шериф.

Стайлз застонал и возвел глаза к потолку. Видимо, в поисках той силы, что поможет пережить ему все происходящее. Сила не ответила, и Стайлз вышел из кухни в гордом одиночестве. Шериф же выжидательно замер. Из кухни плохо было слышно, о чем именно разговаривали Стайлз и Дерек, но меньше чем через минуту раздался скрип отодвигаемого стула и скрип половиц у лестницы. Когда шериф осторожно выглянул в гостиную, там уже никого не было.

Было очень странно осознавать, что он самолично отправил в комнату своего сына, взрослого парня, для того, чтобы они завязали романтические отношения, включавшие в себя... секс. Шериф даже внутренне не мог связать это слово со Стайлзом. Но перед глазами вставала его спина, покрытая засосами и укусами, и шериф понимал, что сделал правильный выбор.

Дерек Хейл будет относиться к его сыну со всем возможным уважением.

Шериф довольно уселся на диван и включил Нетфликс. Предварительно забрав со стола отбивную Стайлза.

Сегодня можно. Сегодня он молодец.

***

— Это лучшее Рождество в моей жизни!

Стайлз сплясал бы от радости, если бы не опасался, что отцовский комплекс все же переборет в кое-ком и им с Дереком помешают.

С Дереком, который все так же очаровательно хмурил брови и смотрел своим «я вырву тебе горло своими зубами» взглядом.

— Это нихрена не смешно, Стайлз.

— Да ладно, — Стайлз на всякий случай закрыл дверь на замок и, надавив руками на плечи Дерека, заставил того отойти вглубь комнаты и упасть в кресло. — А мне кажется, все сложилось как нельзя лучше.

Стайлз забрался на колени к Дереку, с удовольствием отмечая, как тот сразу же положил свои руки ему на задницу и притянул ближе. Сколько всего интересного у них начиналось с этой позиции.

— Нам дали благословение. Разве ты не слышал, мой хмуроволк? — Стайлз принялся покрывать легкими поцелуями его лицо. — Немного ухаживаний. Официальных свиданий. И к Новому году уже объявим папе, что встречаемся. А там, глядишь, он не будет сильно психовать, когда мы съедемся. А через годик-другой мы расскажем папе, что именно ты сорвал бутон моей невинности...

Дерек взревел и сбросил ржущего Стайлза на кровать.

— Ты думаешь, мне офигенно каждое утро на работе начинать с мысли «А не узнал ли мой начальник, что я сплю с его сыном, и не пристрелят ли меня сегодня за это»?

— Не забудь «И знает ли он, в каких еще целях его заместитель использовал свои наручники?» — сквозь слезы добавил Стайлз, пытаясь перестать смеяться.

— Стайлз! Это все еще не смешно! — рыкнул на него Дерек, но тут же стушевался. Не стоило забывать, что в доме этажом ниже находился вооруженный шериф и по совместительству отец его парня.

...если бы Дерека спросили, жалел ли он когда-нибудь, что связался с едва отпраздновавшим совершеннолетие неугомонным сыном шерифа, который к тому же является его боссом, Дерек бы ответил — да.

Но он бы обязательно добавил, что сделал бы это снова.

— Мы, конечно, можем подождать, пока он выйдет на пенсию и у него заберут табельное, но охотничье ружье дедушки у нас всегда смазанное висит в сарае....

— Стайлз!

Хотя иногда нет. Определенно нет.


End file.
